<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bitter echoes by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953908">bitter echoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based on my fic, Bitter Echo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bitter echoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297214">Bitter Echo</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Dragon_MoonX">Dragon_MoonX</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written in 2008. Based on my fic Bitter Echo. (Dragon_MoonX has reposted the original fic and sidestory/alternate ending collection to Ao3 for me, since I no longer wish to be associated with the fic.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>whitened skin, reddened rag<br/>and blackened soul<br/>the blood on her hands is not all her own<br/>shattered psyche<br/>the mind breaks to protect the heart<br/>the outer shell thickens<br/>rejecting the world<br/>the stomach grows strong, the spine grows tough<br/>the eyes grow cold<br/>tears banished into darkness by the bitter echo<br/>of mad laughter<br/>her mind is broken but her heart is safe<br/>safely locked away<br/>until someone can break through the spiked shield<br/>and turn her tender again</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>